The Heirs to Heaven
by Hagoromo Senju
Summary: At the age of 31, Naruto and Sasuke have come to the startling realization that they had stopped aging years ago. For years, in seclusion, the two had sparred together and honed their abilities. Now, summoned to a new world by a dying Otsutsuki and being confronted by their apparent Godhood, the two must work together and lead their faction to glory!
1. Chapter 1

"Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei!" Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously shouted as they placed their palms against a beaten woman, thus ending the terror that was Kaguya Otsutsuki.

The two, seeing her consciousness begin to fade, attempted to release their hands from her body, only to become confused when the appendages continued to stick to her. A moment passed, and their hands were released from her hold, they sighed in relief. It appeared they could not let go until the sealing was complete, seeing that they were free the moment she completely fell to her endless sleep. Naruto, and even Sasuke for that matter, where immensely relieved that that was the case, if they had actually taken their hands off, perhaps the sealing would have stopped, and then the two would be left with an angry goddess.

"Kakashi!" Shouted Naruto, already beginning his descent to rescue his skydiving teacher. Sasuke gave a grunt and followed closely behind.

* * *

 _ **POOF**_

Hagoromo watched closely as the people he summoned appeared in the cavern, trying to see if they would notice what he had done. _He doubted it._

"Super Sage Gramps!" His youngest descendant and son yelled.

...That was weird, even for him.

 _Oh well, you can't argue with souls, especially ones as peculiar as an Otsutsuki's._

"Naruto!" The rosette, Sakura he believed, yelled at the boy.

"Show some respect! He's the legendary Sage of Six Paths! You can't just talk to him so casually!" She admonished.

Sheepishly, the blonde rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled an apology.

He simply chuckled.

Ashura never changes.

And as much joy that that brought him, it also brought great sadness.

They were his sons, and he was a stranger to them. They had new parents, but they would always first and foremost be his.

That was why he regretted what he did.

Both in the past and at present.

But it was what needed to happen if the world was to know peace.

People as powerful and corrupt as his mother should not be allowed to rule.

"Dad!" Ashura shouted, and for a moment, Hagoromo felt joy overtake him, and then he noticed that Ashura was talking to the blonde Hokage, that Naruto was talking to his father.

Against his will, jealousy crept inside of him, but he smashed it down.

Naruto's time as Ashura in this world had long passed, and even if he possessed the soul of his son, even if he possessed the very chakra his son had wielded, he had a new life to live.

But Hagoromo was content, he was content in his knowledge that no matter what happened, they would always be family, no matter what form they donned, no matter how much they changed and stayed the same, they will always, in some way, be his children.

And he would always be their father.

"Excuse me, Lord Sage." The rosette spoke up once more, intimidation and a little curiosity in his voice. He glanced at her, a slight twinkle appearing in his eyes.

She was so much like Indra's wife, personality-wise, that is. As much joy as it would bring him for his children's lover to reincarnate with them, human souls simply didn't have the ability to avoid death. Unlike an Otsutsuki.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Uhm, well, I was just wondering where the Tailed beast were? Shouldn't they be here? We-er, _They_ did seal Kaguya, right?" Sakura voiced her concern and interest. She was a very curious girl.

Feigning surprise, he looked around the room, pretending to squint to get a better look.

"Interesting." He spoke as he stroked his beard, pondering over what could have happened to them.

"I suppose it _is_ possible that they took on new forms or need to reform. Besides their initial creation, something like this has never been done before, and that was through the combined efforts of myself and my brother." He said after a moment.

He felt guilty, he truly did, but he couldn't risk his mother reviving, not again.

They were lucky this time, lucky to have an incarnation of Ashura and Indra to protect them, but they might not next time.

That was why he did what he did.

Though, his other children, the tailed beast that were his mothers' power, would not suffer. As a matter of fact, he intended to take them with him. Have some quality family time with them and his brother.

They'll never visit the Elemental Nations again.

Sakura looked uneasy, as if the idea of new Tailed Beasts was a troubling one. Perhaps she worried they wouldn't be as nice as the last?

That must be it.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." He said.

Then, after thinking over his interactions with Ashura, he added on to that.

"I promise." It seemed she was waiting for that, she relaxed.

Taking one last look at Ashura and Indra, at Naruto and Sasuke, he felt a tear slide down his eye.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before he, along with the past Hokages, disappeared in shining light.

But like he said, his mother must _never_ be revived.

* * *

 **Earth, 15 years later-**

"Gabriel!" The angelic voice of a young man shouted. Like his voice, the man himself possessed a softness, yet still retained firmness, in his appearance. With light blue eyes and honey blonde hair, the man was sure to stand out in a crowd. That and his twelve golden wings, which easily took the attention away from the circular halo that floated above his head.

"Yes, brother?" A beautiful maiden questioned, obviously the most beautiful the man had ever met, if he thought that way, that is.

"I need you to position your soldiers at the top of that mountain!" He exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the large, snow-covered mountain. Though the mountain was large, it was no match for the mountain sitting directly beside it. It came close though.

"I've just received info from Metatron that Lucifer and Azazel are both deploying their troops to mount a siege!" He shouted, just barely hiding his own surprise.

"What? Then why are we still here?! Should we not retreat?" She questioned, not wanting to lose more lives or spill much more blood than she already had. He simply shook his head, not finding that a possibility.

"I'm afraid not. We can't lose this base. That mountain is the highest place on Earth, and the closest to heaven." He explained. Slowly, understanding began to show itself on Gabriel's face.

"If either the Fallen or the Devils gained control over it, they'll have almost direct access to Heaven, free to mount an attack anytime they please. We _can't_ lose it." He finished.

Gabriel nodded her head, but still, something didn't make sense to her.

"If that's the case, then why do you want my troops to head to the second mountain? Wouldn't it be best to fully defend it from its top?" She questioned, it making the most sense to her. The man shook his head.

"No, that won't work. We don't have the numbers to deal with both the Fallen and the Devils directly. That's why I want your soldiers to remain on the smaller mountain. If they cover themselves with their wings, they should go unnoticed as the enemy fly pass them." He began.

Gabriels' eyes widened slightly as the implication of that happening hit her.

"I understand, but even with a surprise attack, we still won't have the power to take them all out. And don't you think they'll be a little suspicious of the lack of Angels?" She argued/questioned. The man smiled.

"No, and don't worry. As your soldiers wait for them to pass, mine will be at the top of Mt. Everest, drawing their fire and attacking from the front while you attack from the back. It's not perfect, but I believe it's the best chance we have." He smiled, not in reassurance, but tiredly. The war was really taking a toll on him, as well as their father, who had just sealed a beast of unimaginable power a month ago.

Gabriel sighed.

"I hope you're right, Michael. I really do." She said before readying herself to address her troops.

* * *

 **Elemental Nations, Same time as above-**

"I still can talk to Kurama, Sasuke. Heck, I can't even feel his presence!" Naruto complained to his raven-haired sparring partner. His partner only gave a grunt in return, before deciding to fully answer him.

"That's what you're worried about?" He questioned before gesturing towards the both of them.

"Uhm, yeah? I mean, what else should I worry about?" The blonde bimbo questioned.

"How about the fact that we're both thirty-one?" The seemingly eighteen-year-old questioned. Naruto simply smirked.

"Worrying about your old age, eh Sasuke?" Naruto joked. Sasuke simply flipped him off, having grown used to his behavior in the last ten years they've sparred together.

"Naruto..." Sasuke began before he threw a rock that hit Naruto square in the head.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for, bastard?!" Naruto shouted.

"Get serious, you shouldn't joke around about this," Sasuke said simply.

"But I _am_ serious!" Naruto drawled out, reminding Sasuke slightly of Orochimaru and his hiss/speech.

Sasuke slightly glared, not believing this could be Naruto being serious.

"It is!" Naruto insisted.

"Look, I'm an Uzumaki! We have long lives, we just age slower! You, on the other hand! Well, what the fuck dude? Illusion? Anti-aging cream? Oh, I know! You have secret late-night meetings with Sakura where you have her tighten the skin around your face!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Immortality? With this idiot?

Out of nowhere, Naruto straightened out of his stance and put a serious face on. He sighed as well.

"Look, Sasuke. I'm scared... Alright? What happened to us? We look like teenagers for God's sake! I... I wanted to marry Hinata. I, well, I just couldn't. Not when I learned I wasn't aging like the rest of them. And then when you came back to Konoha, looking only slightly older than you left, like me..." Naruto trailed off here, unsure of what to say.

Sasuke's eyes softened slightly.

Damned his caring attitude.

"Go on." He said strongly, feeling curious. Naruto hesitated once more before continuing.

"Well, when you came back and looked close to the same as last time, I didn't feel alone anymore. I know it was just slightly, but everyone else was getting older, and I... just wasn't. I just... don't like thinking about it. So please, just let the age thing drop." Naruto begged.

Sasuke sighed and relented.

"Okay, but there's still the issue of the Tailed Beasts, they still haven't returned and I... I think I know why." Sasuke confessed, having been thinking about it for a while. This perked Naruto up slightly, he was eager to find where Kurama went.

"Why haven't they?" Naruto questioned. Taking a breath, Sasuke got prepared to explain his theory.

"Okay, so in order to explain this, we have to go back to the beginning."

Naruto nodded, showing he understood.

"Okay, so, the Tailed Beasts were first created when Hagoromo, on his deathbed, along with his brother, decided that the Juubi was too powerful to let rampage. Or at least, that's what most people believe nowadays. But you, Sakura, Kakashi and I know differently." Sasuke stated.

"The Juubi, if released, had a chance of once again becoming Kaguya. So, in an attempt to stop her resurrection, the two of them utilized the Creation Of All Things technique to strip the Juubi of its chakra and divide it into living entities of chakra. The Tailed Beasts." Sasuke continued.

Naruto furrowed his brows slightly, not sure where this was going.

"These large, individual pieces of chakra possessed inhuman abilities, abilities strong enough to fend off capture and discourage others from attempting it. It stands to reason that they were designed that way, each Beast being more powerful to capture, as the Juubi had to be revived in a specific order. This measuring of strength was designed in a way that made resurrecting the Juubi nearly impossible."

"But it wasn't," Naruto interjected. Sasuke simply nodded before he went on with his explanation.

"Right. Now, fast forward a few centuries to the fourth shinobi war, where multiple people proved to have the strength of defeating, capturing and storing the Tailed Beasts into the Gedo Mazo. Which, ultimately ended in the full resurrection of Kaguya, and nearly the end of the world."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Naruto started with his hands in the air, urging Sasuke to stop.

"Are you saying that Super Sage Gramps is punishing them? Because they couldn't do their job he won't let them come back to life?" Naruto questioned.

"Not exactly," Sasuke answered cryptically. Naruto put a blank face on.

"Elaborate," Naruto commanded.

"Okay, imagine this. If you had done something to prevent a war and found out later that it didn't work, what would you do? Keep trying until it worked, or try to find a better way?" Sasuke questioned.

"Find something that works," Naruto replied almost instantly.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Then you mean-" He began before Sasuke interrupted him.

"We were the 'Better way'. Two beings that can go under the radar, each with at least half the chakra as Kaguya, who were both already among the strongest in the world. Throw in the fact that we both have abilities that none else could possess, and were the perfect candidates. It also probably helps that were the reincarnations of Kaguya's grandkids, nearly anyone else would probably blow up from the sheer power."

"But when-"

"When our palms were stuck and wouldn't come off, I wasn't sure of it then but I am now, we were only able to let go when Kaguya was completely drained of chakra," Sasuke explained.

"Then... This explains everything. The youth, the growth in chakra, hell, even our jutsu have been more powerful... more controlled!" Naruto added. What were they now? Otsutsuki? Psuedo-Tailed Beasts? Hell, maybe they were even Aliens!

Suddenly, he realized something.

"But what about Kurama?! Does he just... not exist anymore?" He questioned.

"I... don't know, but I don't think Hagoromo would just destroy something like that. Afterall, they were his kids. Sort of."

Naruto collapsed onto to floor slightly dramatically, exhausted from today's spar.

And the day's revelations.

* * *

"Stay still," Gabriel commanded her troops.

"And don't make any noise," she added, this time more quietly.

Carefully, Gabriel watched as Fallen and Devils appeared in the area through magic circles, all clothed in powerful looking battle attire, wielding weapons that were sure to have brought their downfall if they hadn't been prepared. Now, at least, they had a chance.

Someone, a commander she was sure, shouted something, most likely in order to mobilize. Strangely, only half the forces began to make their way into the air.

Suddenly, another stepped out from the group that was still on the ground, and Gabriel had to hold in a gasp.

It was Azazel.

Her former friend. Her former brother. The commander of the Fallen.

And if he and the Devils were working together, and he was here, then that must mean-

Her eyes widened in horror.

The Four! They must be here!

She watched Azazel shouted something before the other half of the group finally took to the air.

It made sense, she realized, the Fallen would never take orders from a Devil, just like the Devils would never take orders from a Fallen. But regardless, the situation was bad, because if the two groups could make a truce to defeat them, even with the animosity that was between them, just how badly do they believe they can win.

Azazel, after all, would never commit to something he didn't think would be a success.

Where are the Satans? She was certain they would be here now that she had seen Azazel. She just couldn't spot them.

Regardless, she needed to focus on the task at hand.

Just as the group of Fallen and Devils had gotten perfectly between the two mountains, she let out a war cry.

"Charge!" She shouted, pointing her Light Spear in the direction of the enemy.

The angels under her commanded flooded out in a sea of white, rushing the enemy and attacking with the force of a typhoon. The enemy was completely caught off guard at this development, and it was all that they could do to keep from being overwhelmed, defending from attacks on both sides.

With both Michael and Gavriel leading the charge, it soon became a bloodbath.

Until they appeared.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes ago-**

"Albion!" The deep and rumbling voice of a large, red, western dragon roared.

"Ddraig!" An equally deep and haunting voice roared, the voice itself belonging to an almost identical looking dragon, but this time in white.

""Arghhhhhhh!"" They charged at one another, both consumed their lust for battle, completely oblivious to their own surroundings as their battle brought them across the globe.

"Boost!" Ddraig roared as a red aura enveloped him boosting his physical and magical abilities.

"Divide!" Cried his counterpart, stealing half of the boost he had used on himself, becoming enveloped in a light blue aura.

"Penetrate!" Ddraig charged.

"Reflect!" Countered Albion, sending the same amount of force back at him, nullifying the attack.

"Damn you! You dirty thief!" Ddraig voiced his displeasure.

"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" Ddraig shouted.

"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!" Albio answered his warcry with one of his own, both powering up, trying to, in some way, gain an advantage over the other.

 _Rooaaarrrr!_

Twin blasts of fire and ice launched at each other, both becoming nullified by the other.

Frustrated, Ddraig flew at Albion at high speeds, catching him by surprise as they continued with their momentum, eventually coming to a stop in a mountain region.

"What the hell?! What the fuck are they doing here?!" A voice demanded, though the continued frenzy went ignored by the two. They needn't concern themselves with ones so weak.

The two, wordlessly, took to the sky, before engaging in a game of strength.

Raming into the other, the two created a shockwave that knocked all else out of the air, leaving those that couldn't correct themselves in time to become seriously injured, if not dead.

So locked in their struggle, they were, that they never noticed the casualties they were causing, fire met ice, not knowing of the steam boiling some alive.

The bodies of the two, when crashing towards the earth, causing landslides that swallowed Angel, Fallen and Devil alike with no discrimination.

Fires burned some to ash, ice froze eternally over some, not even the human civilizations near were safe, as the clash between the two was powerful enough to change the weather, causing deadly floods, raging fires, and lethal lightning to strike.

The world around them was falling to ruin.

* * *

"It's... It's a bloodbath!" Michael watched on in horror as the Heavenly Dragons decimated all bits of life around them, all just a side effect of the clash they were having.

Truly, this battle befits those within the Top 10.

Desperately, Michael attempted to get ahold of the rest of the seraphs, he needed them and their forces to form an extraction team, they couldn't risk staying here anymore.

"Metatron! I need you to get us out of here! It's The Heavenly Dragons!" He got no reply.

It seemed the psychic, magic line was dead.

He tched.

"Then we have no choice!" He said, trying to convince himself.

"We have to fight!"

Looking at Fallen and Devil alike, they nodded.

And then they charged.

* * *

"Metatron!" The sweet voice of a young girl yelled. She had honey blonde hair and violet eyes, with a single pair of snow-white wings resting on her back.

"What is it, Raynare?" They man, Metatron, questioned.

"Sir, we've completely lost contact with Michael and Gabriel!" She yelled frantically.

Metatron's eyes widened momentarily at the new before he frowned and punched the wall.

"Damn it! I told them to get out of there!" He shouted angrily. Raynare was taken by surprise at his outburst.

"What? What happened? Tell me!" She begged. Metatron paused a moment, thinking over his words and what he could tell her before settling on his explanation.

"It's the Satans and Azazel..." He confessed.

"What?" Raynare asked.

"They were planning on launching a joint attack on Michaels and Gabriel's camp. I _told_ them to leave." Metatron sighed.

"What!?"

"Look, that's not the point right now. We need to alert God of the attack and how we lost contact. I'm sure he'll know what to do." Metatron answered though he held in a sigh. He knew, even with God, it would be a tough battle to wind.

God had used a lot of his power and energy when he sealed the beast of the apocalypse, and he had yet to recover it.

But, then again, what could go wrong?

He was God, after all.

* * *

Up in the highest level of Heaven sat a being garbed in white.

With flowing long hair that put the Angels wings to shame, and light golden eyes. The man had a pale complexion, with splotches of black added in near-random places.

But by far, the most distinguishing feature of the men was they ringed, golden eye in the center of his forehead, which exuded power and gave forth a sense of regality.

The mans face bore a grime visage, having been paying close attention to the screen that floated in front of him.

The screen, no more han a ripple in the air, played out the curent events on Earth, or, to be more specific, it showed the battle of two colossal dragons and their rampage across the planet.

By far, the worst of the battle, his children, his creations, Fallen, Angel and Devil alike, putting aside their differences to fend off the titanic beasts.

"It's time." He said to the empty room.

Gracefully, the being that was God stood from his thrown and donned his battle attire, but, before leaving, he stole one last glace at his screen.

The screen simply showed two men, one with hair as golden as the sun, and the other as dark as night.

"It's time..." He whispered softly, before continuing his slow gait down Heavn and onto Earth.

It was finally time for God to make his first appearance in battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rarer Fondness: Yeah, I know that Ddraig sealed his flames, and I honestly don't think Albion ever states that he's an Ice Dragon or anything, I just figured it would be easier to write than using physical attacks, at least I don't think I could have done it too vividly.**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN: I had some line breaks in there, I guess they got cut out by something. Will try to fix in this and the previous chapter.**

 **Also, just a heads up, but I'm going be switching between some Japanese and English stuff. I'm not going to use San, Chan, or Kun, but I will use stuff like 'Dobe'**

* * *

"We need to stay grounded! They have too much of an advantage in the air!" A handsome man with black and blond hair spoke up, catching the attention of Michael. Letting out a yelp in surprise, he fully faced the man.

"Azazel?!" Michael shouted, caught in the surprise of having a former ally and current enemy speak to him without animosity.

"Just do what I say! We need to get to the ground, we'll be safer there!" He ordered.

Furrowing his brows, Michael asked him a question.

"Why? Why should we listen to you? Why would you help us?"

"I'm not." Azazel started, shoving his way past Michael

"I'm helping myself." He finished as he began his descent towards the ground, motioning for his Troops to do the same.

Michael stared after him for a moment before huffing a sigh,

"Well, whatever. Got nothing else to do." And with that, he chased after him, not believing he was intending to follow his orders.

"To the Ground! Now!" He ordered his men...

And woman, he can't forget them.

That would be sexist.

* * *

"I was so much more fun in those days..." Naruto muttered, catching the attention of the half-asleep Sasuke, who immediately perked back up.

Or that was what he told himself.

"What?" He questioned.

With a shrug, Naruto went on to explain.

"I don't know, but, don't you think it was more fun back then? In or Genin days?" Naruto elaborated.

With a scoff, Sasuke decided to voice his own opinion.

"What was fun about it? Looking for cats? Doing manual labor for people too lazy to do it themselves? Waiting hours for a teacher to show up only for him to say we needed to work on teamwork before he'd teach us? Those days were a waste of my time."

Naruto shook his head.

"No. Or well, I guess that too. But what I mean is, don't you feel like the world was a bigger place then?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, signaling for Naruto to continue.

"Well, back then, we didn't know what was out there, I mean, not _really_ know. Hell, we even thought the Tailed Beasts were Demons! But I guess that's beside the point. Now, anything can be explained away easily."

Nodding along, Sasuke couldn't truly say he understood, not fully. Sure, they can explain away most of the stuff they had misconceptions about before, but they still didn't really know much about it.

"But, as much as I like those days, I regret them too," Naruto began, rekindling Sasuke's interest.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he continued,

"All our lives, everything around us was the result of a madwoman that held a grudge against humanity. Obito's grudge, my parent's death, your clans' massacre, everything! The entire history of Shinobi was crafted by a manipulative parasite, his plotting to revive his long dead mother. I mean, I'm fine with the life I lived, it's just..." Naruto trailed off, a distant look coming over his eyes.

Sasuke watched on, carefully paying attention to the internal debate Naruto was having with himself, trying to find out how to go about saying his thoughts.

"I just wish there was more."

Sasuke nodded, their now eternal life was quickly becoming dull. Some wished for immortality so they could gain power, while the two of them had it in spades. Others wished to escape the pain of death, yet shinobi were always prepared for death.

Most of the time. There were those like Orochimaru that feared it and would go through extreme measures to avoid it.

Some people just wanted to be able to spend eternity with their families, but the two of them had no family, and it was no guarantee that any children they had would also stop aging.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a monotone voice,

"Being angsty was Obito's thing."

Naruto smiled, suddenly perking up and feeling like he needed a good workout to clear his emotions, he offered his hand to Sasuke to help him up.

"Let's spar!"

Sasuke simply smirked.

"Bring it, Dobe."

* * *

"What are we doing here, Michael?! We need to get into the sky! We'll be squished if we're down here!" Gabriel screamed.

"It's alright, Azazel has a plan!" Michael exclaimed exuberantly, momentarily forgetting the two of them were now enemies.

"He does? That's great!" Gabriel shouted with joy.

It was almost too hard to believe that these were beings of great power that were in charge of armies.

"Phew! That's good, I had no idea what to do." Gabriel gave a sigh in relief, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

...Yeah, almost.

Suddenly serious, Gabriel felt the need to ask about the plan.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked, fully prepared to list down every step, the tactics employed and the estimated casualties.

"Hide. Hide and try not to let them near you." Azazel stated without a hint of humor in his voice.

"What?" Michael questioned.

"We can't fight them, they have too much power and are almost impossible to kill. We can't even run away. If we lost too many people while fighting, it will weaken our factions as a whole. This will leave all of us vulnerable to an attack by another faction." Azazel explained, having run various outcomes in his head.

"Then we need to evacuate." Gabriel said sternly. Azazel only shook his head.

"No, that won't work. We and the Devils made sure nobody would be able to retreat. We never predicted on you staying to fight. Taking down the wards would also take too long."

Silence reigned as Michael and Gabriel tried to come to terms with the fact that their former ally had truly attempted to massacre them.

"And besides," Azazel started,

"If any of us, Fallen, Angel or Devil, were to flee this fight, it would only be seen as a weakness to any other faction, especially ones with members of the top 10 in them. I doubt even God would be enough to discourage them from attacking. We have to hide." Azazel finished somberly.

The mood was tense for a moment, everyone knowing what needed to be done but none really accepted it.

"No, you don't." A voice suddenly said.

Startled, the three turned to see a black portal seem to fold open in the middle of the air, before a man clothed in white stepped out. The horns on the man's head, nearly touching the tops of the portal, were evidence to all of who the man was.

"God?!"

* * *

"Bring it, Dobe.".

Naruto charged forward, launching a punch directly at Sasuke's face, only for Sasuke to direct his fist to the side and deflect it, throwing Naruto off balance and nearly causing him to tumble over before he was able to correct himself.

Seeing the opportunity to counterattack, Sasuke did just that, aiming a quick and well-timed jab at Naruto's abdomen, earning a gasp of pain from Naruto,

Only for Naruto to suddenly burst into smoke, blocking Sasuke's field of vision momentarily.

With his vision clouded, Sasuke wasn't prepared to see Naruto slide across the floor and use his leg to sweep his legs out from under him, luckily he was able to flip his body backward and stick his feet to the wall, effectively stopping his nasty fall.

Making eye contact with each other, they both allowed a small smirk to appear on their faces before the two of them ran from their cave and into the open, not liking being restrained by the small place.

Arriving outside, the two wasted no time and attacked the other.

Speeding towards each other at amazing speeds, the two braced their arms for the impact, a way of testing the others physical strength. The force of the collision, so great, caused a gust of wind to erupt, strong enough to rip a few small branches off of the nearby trees.

Jumping back, they examined the other closely.

Naruto was the first to break the staring match, coating an arm in Six Paths Sage energy and using it to extend his reach, he was quick in finally landing a strong blow on Sasuke, sending him flying.

Not being outdone, Sasuke locked his black eyes on Naruto while he was in the air, shooting a blast of black fire at the blonde.

Widening his eyes in surprise, Naruto quickly substituted himself with a newly formed clone, avoiding the scorching heat, but sadly, he retained the memory of the pain from his clone.

Forming a single Truth-Seeking Ball, Naruto made it take the form of a staff, quickly launching himself forward.

Sasuke, meeting his pace, materialized the Sword of his Susanoo, using it to block Naruto's staff.

This was what they gained, the power the two had received from Kaguya's chakra. They gained control, they could fully understand and control their own powers. If he wanted, Sasuke could don his Susanoo's wings and take to the skies, not slowed by the bulky weight that Complete Susanoo brought. This control, aided by the huge increase in reserves, and there was no doubt that the two were the strongest shinobi to live.

Naruto, fully entering Six Path Sage Mode, gained the advantage in their fight, having a huge increase in strength, speed, reserves, defense and sensing ability.

Understanding this, Sasuke allowed himself to activate his eyes, boosting his visual prowess, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan appearing in his right, while the ever more infamous Rinnegan appeared in his left.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

The two charged at the other, Sasuke's eyes allowing him to keep track of Naruto and predict his moves, Naruto's Chakra Cloak protecting him from the worst of the damage.

Both, launching fists at the other, Naruto's shrouded in Six Paths chakra and Sasuke's in his Susanoo protected hand, once more created a shock wave, this one strong enough to uproot all the trees in a mile radius.

Their battle had begun in earnest.

* * *

"Rest assured, children. Your father is here." God said, a neutral expression on his voice, his voice so lacking in emotion it even sent shivers down the Angels backs.

"Father?!" Gabriel shouted with wide eyes.

Father? Here?! Now?!

"Let me handle this. Michael," God started,

Michael, eyes still wide and filled with surprise at God's sudden appearance, quickly nodded, showing he was listening.

"Get the Angels to Heaven, and-" His eyes softened slightly.

"If anything is to happen to me, you are to replace me as the leader to heaven." He finished.

"What? Father, No, I-I can't replace you! Y-you can't die!" Michael shouted in denial.

God sighed deeply.

"Michael, if I should fall in this battle, you are to replace me. That is final." He stated sternly

Michael went to argue and claim that there was no way he'd die, but stopped upon noticing the shaking of his father's hands, the way he was struggling just to remain standing.

His battle with the beast had cost more than any dared to think.

"It... is not permanent, however," God explained.

The curious faces of the three, Michaels and Gabriels from the words they heard, and Azazels over his lack of hearing any.

"What do you mean, Father?" Gabriel questioned softly, the tears in her eyes breaking his heart slightly.

"Should-should either of you come into contact with my-" God coughed up a little blood, still showing injuries from a month ago, and tried to continue speaking.

The sight of the blood made Gabriel and Michael want to immediately send their father home, make him go through his still opened portal and have him sit the fight out.

Why couldn't their father just let them escape through his portal?

The way it was crumbling into nothingness soon answered their shared thought/question.

Wait?

Fathers what?

Azazel was still patiently waiting with them, oblivious to a single word God had uttered.

"Should either of you come into contact with my nephews-"

""What?!"" They both questioned in shock.

"Both new to Godhood, bearing the marks of the Sun and the Moon, Indra and Ashura, you must let them lead Heaven." He finished.

"What? But Father, Indra is a member of the Hindu-"

"Not that Indra. There exists one other with that name. My sisters Grandson."

Startled even more for some reason, even knowing he had nephews, Michael and Gabriel stumbled back in shock, feeling hurt.

"We had no knowledge of you having a sister, Father." Gabriel spoke softly, sad God had not shared this with them.

Azazel's eyes widened in shock, having heard Gabriel mention God having a sister.

"Had. I had a sister. But now is no time for such talk. Quickly, Michael, you must leave!"

"But the barrier-"

God flared his energy the barrier containing them shattered.

 _ROOAAARRRR!_

"Now, Go!" Mo-God shouted.

Sadly, Michael nodded his head as he grabbed Gabriel by the hand and took to the sky, heading towards Heaven, leading his fellow Angels to safety. Azazel, sensing no reason to stay, went to take his warriors home as well, but not before being embraced by God.

"Azazel, I'm sorry..."

Tear sliding down his back, but refusing to look back, Azazel took off.

"I'm sorry too..." He flew off into the distance, before preparing the mass teleportation circle, taking his family home.

"...Dad."

* * *

"The Angel's and Fallen have fled, sir." A scout reported to his master.

A smile crept up a shadowed man's face.

"Excellent."

* * *

With a grim look on his face, arms shaking, knees weak, the entity known as God stood determined before two mightly Dragons. Though mighty, the two had a great weakness, one he would exploit immensely in his weakened state.

They saw everyone as beneath them. Even he, ranking second, they viewed him as beneath them. They only ones they paid attention to would be themselves.

That would be their undoing.

So, doing something no other would do, he jumped between their breath attacks.

So unconcerned they were with him, they never even registered him as being near them. They certainly never would have expectied for him to jump into their colliding attacks.

Mistakes.

Ddraig and Albion soon became frustrated when it became apparent that their attacks weren't making contact. Something was preventing them from clashing.

No. Something was _absorbing_ them. Feeding off of the energy released by the attacks.

Simultaneously, Ddraig and Albion put an end to their attacks, curious to the event that was stopping them.

What they saw shocked them.

A man, garbed in all white, was in the middle of them, arms stretched out in both directions, their attacks flowing _into_ him.

 _Thief!_

He was feeding off them, like a _parasite!_

He would pay, they would make sure of it.

However, the two of them, caught off guard, were soon the ones attacked.

The man, arms still out, muttered a single word before they felt the worst pain imaginable,

"Return!"

Both Dragons were shocked for one instant before their vision went dark. Thir own attacks, their own respective elements were fired at point blank range back at them.

Times One-hundred.

The two of them would shriek if they could, the feeling of their disembodied souls being sent to the Sacred Gear system causing them immense pain. But, the most important thing to many,

The Heavenly Dragons were no more.

* * *

Lucifer considered himself a patient man.

Sure, he could have a bit of a temper when someone was incompetent at their own job, but that was to be expected. Someone who couldn't perform the only thing they were useful for should only be put to rest, after all. He was doing them a favor, really.

So, it came as no surprise to the other Satans, when he revealed his plans to them over Three centuries ago, that he would have the resolve to wait it out.

Like he said, he was patient.

So, hidden in the shadows, he waited as everything fell into place.

The war, started so easily by tempting Angels, making them fall from grace. Sure, he was surprised when, instead of Devils, they became Fallen instead, but he adapted.

With nowhere to go, the Fallen took refugee in the underworld.

And that, as he planned, was the trigger.

Fallen, not burdened by having to hide their desires, quickly populated their race, increasing the need for larger territory. The Devils, with their impressive population, could not spare the room. What resulted would be described by some to be the most blood-thirsty battle in history, but not by him. With the outbreak of the war, it was fairly easy to plant a few bodies.

A few _Angel_ bodies.

And thus the Angels were thrown into the war, seeing both Devils _and_ Fallen as a threat now.

With an Oracle family in the Seventy-Two pillars, learning of 'Trihexa's' as it was now called, was childs play.

A weakened God would be easy, but not easy enough. Knowing God would defeat the beast, and be weakened by it, his plotting truly began.

Then the hard part came.

He needed someone strong to weaken God, they needed to weaken him so badly that even those not in the Top 10 would stand a chance.

And then he heard of the grudge the two Heavenly Dragons had for each other.

Mental suggestion was a powerful thing, especially on enraged beasts.

If there was one thing he inherited from God, it was his hate for dragons.

With the idea of invading Heaven and claiming the territory as his bait, he managed to convince Azazel and his flock to allying with him.

From there, well, everything just fell into place.

He chuckled.

Yes, he was a patient man, and he was also a cruel man.

The worst enemy.

* * *

Exhausted, breathing hard, and collapsed on the ground, God couldn't help but laugh.

He was alive! He survived!

He truly doubted he would even win with his powers so low. He even resorted to absorbing something other than chakra! That was practically suicidal!

Suddenly, slow clapping could be heard coming from inside the smoke in the air.

When the air finally cleared a little, God was met with four figures.

"Wow, color me impressed! I didn't know you could do that, Old Man!" The voice of the man in the center spoke, his tone betraying the words that came from his mouth.

"L-lucifer?! What are you doing?" God asked.

"Something we should have done long ago." Another spoke, Beelzebub.

"It's time we usher in a new age! The age of Devils!" A third announced, Leviathan.

"And you have no place in it." The fourth, and last admitted, this one Asmodeus.

"Real sorry about that, but can't have you ruining our fun, now can we?" Lucifer questioned

Lucifer pulled out a dagger, which normally wouldn't even have been a paper cut to him, but as weak as he was...

Slowly and with the last of his strength, he performed his final act before the plunged the dagger into his heart.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

And with that, Momoshiki Otsutsuki died with a smile on his face, content in knowing that his family would be looked after.

Both sides of it.

* * *

Lucifer was, for once in a long time, happy.

His goals, his ideals, they could finally become a reality.

Everything in his life, all the plotting, all the manipulating, had finally pulled off.

Everything had gone exactly as he planned.

But then, when his ego was at the highest it had ever been, something just _had_ to ruin it.

In an enormous burst of smoke, two titanic figures emerged.

One, a three-armed, golden shrouded beast, ten massive black orbs floating in a circle behind him.

The other, an equally titanic monstrosity, dark blue armor protecting (or was it containing?) a bluish-white energy. All the while, floating in the air, this monster held a blade that seemed to be pure lightning.

"Fuck." The only words Lucifer could utter.

All across the planet, every faction, or at least the ones with those strong enough, sensed a monstrous power.

On the surface, it appeared as if members of the Top 10 were battling, but those experienced, the ones who knew of those within the Top 10's abilities and powers, they knew only one man wielded this type of power.

And so, sensing the energy from two, many came to the logical conclusion,

The Biblical God had had children.

And they were _not_ happy.

Lucifer and the other Satans, awed by the power they bore witness to, were frozen in place, forced to watch in wonder as the giant's battled.

It filled them with envy, but also fear.

Did God summon them here? To exterminate them? Then why were they battling amongst each other?

Well, whatever the reason, they were no fouls. Mustering up as much strength as they could under the harsh pressure of the beings power, the four of them attempted to teleport away.

Sadly, they were too late in their endeavors.

"Indra's Arrow!"

"Sage Art: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!"

The attacks met one another, seeming to dissolve into the other as they ate the other away, disappearing in a whimper.

The Satan's couldn't help but laugh from their teleportation circle, _this_ was what they were scared of?

And then, an explosion.

Everything within a hundred mile radius was reduced to ash.

Including the Four Great Satans.

* * *

"Father, did you feel that?" A muscular man with long red hair questioned.

"Yes, Thor. I did. It was as if an entire space on Earth had disappeared for just a moment." His father answered.

Uneasily, Thor asked one more question.

"What should we do?"

Silent for a moment, Odin made up his mind and, with a calm and serious face, he answered.

"Open the Bifrost."

In a barren wasteland, nothing but mountains remaining, albeit in a severely shrunken form, rested two men, unconscious.

Or Rather, sleeping, content with the battle they just had, even if they hadn't had the chance to go all out yet.

So deep in sleep, the young men were, that neither woke when a rain of light descended from the sky, bringing with it three people.

"I see no reason in me being here, brother. Surely Father and yourself could handle it alone, no?" A tall and skinny black haired man, possessing emerald green eyes, asked.

"Do not jest, brother. You know Father and I are not as... _talented_ , in magic as you are. We may need you to camouflage us if they should prove hostile." Thor said, not pausing in his steps towards the two young men.

"Oh my! Would you look at those fearsome beasts! Taking a mid-day nap after cake, I suppose. You were right to call me, Father. Who knows what would happen if I were not here to disguise us!" Loki said sarcastically.

"Quiet, Boy! You might wake them!" His father, Odin, chastised.

"Like you're one to talk," Thor muttered.

Loki sighed,

"Let's just get this over with. I have places to be, people to prank." As he said this, the blonde boy on the ground's eyebrow twitched slightly, yet he remained unconscious.

"For once, brother, I agree." Thor agreed.

Odin, after looking at the two unconscious teens, gave a grunt.

"It seems I was right." He muttered.

Confused, the two brothers tilted their heads to the side.

"You were? About what?" Thor questioned.

"The two of them are Gods." He confessed.

A pause, for a moment nothing was said.

"Well, that was melodramatic. There are Gods everywhere, these days." Loki said blandly.

"You didn't let me finish." Odin admonished.

"Then do, go on." Loki urged, wanting to leave already.

"The two of them are Gods, but what's odd, they do not belong to any faction," Odin explained.

That was fairly shocking, but neither asked how he knew. His eye did give him true wisdom, after all.

"Hmm, while that is strange, I don't see how this concerns us." Thor thought aloud.

With a grim face, Odin gave a response that chilled them both.

"Because, Thor. The two of them, separately, are both stronger than you."

* * *

 **Well, don't expect any of you to be happy with this chapter. As a matter of fact, I expect many of you to hate it. I feel like I deprived you of God's battle with Ddraig and Albion, as well as basically using DM powers to kill off the Satans.**

 **Naruto and Sasuke fighting, I really only added to give an example of what Kaguya's chakra did to them. Momoshiki being God, I mainly did that to deal with some problems. I hate creating OC's, so I didn't want to have to create an OC Otsutsuki to take the place of God, and I also didn't plan of having Momoshiki and Kinshiki try to reclaim Chakra, so I did this. It also gives me room to explain some of the things in DxD.**

 **I had originally planned on having Amaterasu be the first to find them, but decided that showing Odin could help me get the point across that I want to make it into a non-pervy story.**

 **Sorry if you hate that. I don't even know if I want to add pairings. At least, not this early in the story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
